Secrets Revealed with Udon
by BeardedBardiche
Summary: Yuuna and Karin need to pick up Fuu from the udon shop because she's passed out. Was there something strange in the udon?


"How disgraceful."

Karin eyed the scene in front of her and sighed.

"Whoa, she went all out, didn't she," Yuuna said, coming up behind Karin.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you two like this. Especially so late in the evening." The udon shop owner smiled apologetically from behind the shop counter. "I was trying out some new recipes and she seemed so happy to sample them all. Then the samples became full meals, and..." She gestured at the person in question, rightly believing the situation was self-explanatory.

The table in the middle of the shop, the one the Hero Club so often sat at, looked like the center of a great and rowdy feast after it'd come to a close. Which wasn't exactly a wrong assessment, but usually such feasts were attended by a crowd of people. This feast, on the other hand, had just one attendee.

"Fuu, you awake?" Karin poked the cheek of the blonde girl sprawled across the top of the table. She didn't stir. Probably a good thing, Karin realized a moment later. Bowls of various sizes littered the table around her. All empty, of course. But if Fuu had swung around any part of her body, the bowls would end up shattered on the floor.

"Fuu-senpai!" Yuuna spoke into Fuu's ear. "It's time to go home!"

Still no response.

"Food coma, huh." Karin sighed again. "I guess it can't be helped. Yuuna, I think we're gonna have to bring her back to her house."

Yuuna nodded and picked up Fuu by one of her arms and slung her over her shoulder. "We can carry her together, okay?"

Karin grabbed Fuu's other arm and did the same. "Itsuki's probably wondering where you are right now." Together, Karin and Yuuna carried the unresponsive Fuu out of the udon shop, the shopkeeper waving them goodbye the whole time.

Yuuna spoke up once they were down the street. "I wonder what she put in those new recipes. I've never seen Fuu pass out like this."

"I'm sure Fuu just ate too much. Again," Karin said, simultaneously shifting her grip on Fuu. "Fuu, you really need to stop 'helping out' so much there. You're getting heavy."

Karin was sure that would elicit some kind of response. It sure did. From Yuuna.

"Aha, poor Fuu-senpai. First Itsuki-chan, now Karin-chan."

"Well it's true, right?" Karin started, looking down at the blissful expression Fuu still wore. "Aren't you supposed to be maintaining your Girl Power?"

"... You can do it, Itsuki…" Fuu mumbled, barely audible over the sounds of the evening.

"Ah, Fuu-senpai, you're awake?" Yuuna glanced down at Fuu. The girl still had her eyes closed. Yuuna didn't feel any movement from her, either. "Guess not."

"... So much… do… Hero Club… graduation…"

"Sheesh. Sleep-talking now, too?" Karin looked over to Yuuna. "C'mon, lets get her home before she starts spouting off about Girl Power again."

"... Tougou… just… a room… do her already…"

"Wha–?" Karin's face flushed slightly. Did she really hear what she thought she heard?

"Hm? What was that, Fuu-senpai?" Yuuna stopped walking and leaned down closer to Fuu's hanging head.

"I-it was nothing, Yuuna. Don't mind the rambling idiot," Karin said, slightly worried now. If there was anything Karin knew about Yuuna, it was her childlike innocence. Fuu could strip that away if she wasn't careful. Was she _drunk_? To be saying such things…

"Stop… oblivious, Yuuna. You make… everyone want…"

"Oblivious?" Yuuna put on a thoughtful expression. "What do you think she means, Karin-chan? Is there something I don't know about?"

Mild panic began to creep into Karin's mind. "Y-Yuuna, I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry." That was a lie, of course, but Yuuna couldn't know. Fuu had always been pretty observant of everyone in the club. If she was spouting off in her sleep about what she saw, then it was very possible that she could—

"Karin!" Fuu shouted out of nowhere before returning back to her mumbling. "Confess before… feelings… won't reach… Yu—"

Karin nearly screamed. Her hand slapped Fuu's face on its way to covering her mouth, and she was not sorry for that _at all_. "Are you even sleeping right now?! Huh?! Hey!" Karin shook the body being held up by both her and Yuuna hard enough to throw Yuuna off-balance.

"Whoa. Karin-chan, what's wrong?" Yuuna looked over at her in confusion. Luckily, she didn't appear to have heard what Fuu was saying. Probably.

"Nothing." Karin scanned the surrounding area. "Yuuna, let's lie Fuu down on that barrier over there for a second." Yuuna nodded and, though she had a look on her that obviously was asking her 'why', she didn't say anything.

"Now then…" After placing Fuu down, Karin reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the tool she needed. With a pop, she removed the cap.

"Fuu, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to make sure you regret it." A mischievous grin formed alongside Karin's threat. Yuuna's eyes widened, realizing the intent. "No? Well, you have it coming."

The sound of a marker squeaking joined the rest of the evening atmosphere. Black markings of a specific intent formed on Fuu's otherwise unblemished face with each stroke Karin made across it. A minute later, Karin stepped back, satisfied and admiring her handiwork. "Alright, Yuuna. Let's get going."

Yuuna's expression turned slightly worried, underneath the obvious amusement from what was now drawn on their senior's face. "Karin-chan, everyone we pass on the way is going to see that."

"Exactly."


End file.
